


Varying Definitions of Perfect

by xenosaurus



Series: Fire Emblem Wedding Nights [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosaurus/pseuds/xenosaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Subaki is determined to do this right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Varying Definitions of Perfect

Subaki forces his hands to stop trembling the moment he notices it's happening. Corrin doesn't seem to have noticed; she's catching her breath after her orgasm. She's soaked in sweat, flushed and breathing out sounds of satisfaction. She's _stunning_.

He loses himself in watching her and his hips roll forward before he catches himself. He pulls out, ignoring the desperate, aching desire to come. He has to take a moment to get back into control, so close he's leaking even now that they're separated.

"Mm," Corrin mumbles, wiggling on the bed. "You can finish inside, love. Come back."

Subaki has to take a few deep breaths before he can respond.

"And leave you having peaked only once?" His voice sounds far too rough. He clears his throat. "That wouldn't be--"

"That was already perfect," She cuts him off, sitting up with some effort. "Or it will be, once you feel as good as I do."

She pushes on his shoulders, trying to nudge him onto his back. After some hesitation, he lets her. She straddles him, braces herself on his chest as she sinks down.

It feels absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests!


End file.
